


Song Writing

by Very_Impractical_Girl



Category: The House of Tomorrow (2017)
Genre: Freeform, Inner Dialogue, M/M, Short, Song Lyrics, Song Parody, really dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-03 12:32:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17284133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Very_Impractical_Girl/pseuds/Very_Impractical_Girl
Summary: Jared's inner thoughts I guess, as he tries to write a song. I'm not sure what inspired this really.The song beat is sorta in tune to Start The Machine by Angels and Airwaves.This is really dumb BTW.





	Song Writing

My room is a dump. It always is. There's shit all over the floor, but I'm not bothered. I stare down at the blank piece of paper on my desk and try to think of a beat. I guess I have one. Now what to write?

I start thinking about you. You stupid dome boy.  
I didn't think much of you when we first met. Assumed it was just a stupid church field trip. But now I'm so glad I went.  
Really, how'd a nerd like you grow to be my best friend? I'm glad you wanted me to teach you about punk.  
You actually make a good punk rocker.

It's always fun when we go out.  
I get a little wild. And full of daring energy.  
It makes me wanna do something crazy like dye my hair.  
 _Oh wait._

I know you like me. You sometimes blush when I'm with you, and you're not very good at hiding it. It's blatantly obvious. But you haven't said a word yet. I'm curious as to how long you'll keep quiet about it.  
My pencil is tapping against a can on my desk. It helps me come up with some BS. I start writing.

_You keep coming by the past several weeks_  
You’re probably lost staring at me  
Getting used to you making my days much better  
I really hope that this'll, last forever 

This is...surprisingly sweet compared to what I normally do... I'm blank on the chorus, so I skip ahead to the next bridge.

_Your house is sorta far away_  
Yet still you come and visit me  
Things sorta took a weird turn  
I put it in a song in case we need reminders  


Am I blushing a bit? Nah.  
Although my chest feels just a little woozy. I wonder what you're doing right now. You seem like you have a fuckton of chores. Making your weird house look nice for visitors all the time. I don't even know if this beat is good or not.

_I see you're glad, it's in your eyes_  
so sweet that it, keeps me flying  
you make me smile, that's a crime  
You've got a wish, I'll let you find it  


My chest is thumping even more now, and my hand instinctively goes over my heart. Shit, is it spazzing out? Nah.  
It's just you. As usual.   
But I'm inspired enough to keep writing, even though this is ridiculously cheesy...

_I'm on my knee_  
wanting to start  
with you but still  
my fate's undecided 

This is really dumb.

_Still if love's the word,_  
that you'll say  
say it  
I will listen 

_if love's the word,_  
that you'll say  
say it  
I will listen 

My face feels noticeably hot. Damn, I really have a crush on my best friend.

I'm gonna go grab a drink.


End file.
